The Ring That Came From Another World
by Shasha0420
Summary: A man was killed by another man, because of a ring that people had claimed it came from another world. But then, something extraordinary happened...flames started appearing from the ring. What if the flames engulfed him and brought him to a place that he haven't heard of? Read more to find out! Rated T just in case. Updated weekly.[On hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Summary : A man was killed by another man, because of a ring that people had claimed it came from another world. But then, something extraordinary happened...flames started appearing from the ring. What if the flames engulfed him and brought him to a place that he haven't heard of? Read more to find out! Rated T just in case~**

**A/N This is a story written by Shasha0420! I, PurpleCielo1117 only helped translated it because she wrote it in Chinese~ Both of us hope you enjoy it!**

**The title sucks, we know...If you have any suggestions, please tell us!**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, except for the OC!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prologue~<strong>_

_**~The ring that came from another world~**_

I started shivering because of the pain coming from my wounds on my body...

Crimson red blood flowed out of my wounds, dyeing the soil red.

My consciousness started fading away due to the excessive blood lost and thus leading to my now blurred vision. It hurts. I can't breathe.

I looked straight at the man that stood in front of me. He's a friend- No. He used to be a friend but now, I view him as an enemy, he doesn't count as a friend...I don't even know his real name. The same goes for him, he doesn't know my real name as well.

We started working together because of a ring that people had claimed it came from another world. And because of that ring, our partnership crumbled as well...

I don't really care where it came from, the only thing I cared was that it's extremely valuable...As long as I can make use of of the legend that it came from another world, those stupid rich merchants will definitely raise the price a few hundred times higher. But it's too bad that the money won't be going into my pocket now. Sigh.

For the motive of getting money, we could do anything. Lying, stealing, killing...The man who killed me was really lucky, he killed me 30 minutes earlier, if it wasn't for this, the person who's lying on the ground now will definitely be him, not me.

Damn! My consciousness' faded even more...I can't stand it anymore...Am I going to die now? Die here?

Well, it isn't that bad, when I was young, my mother left me behind, alone and went on a journey to find her destined one. She left me with a rusty old ring that's not even worth a bit of cash. She said to me that no matter what, I must not lose it and bring it with me anytime. She said it was so that she can recognize me by that ring if we met one day. Ha. How funny. A mother needs to depend on a ring to recognize her own son?

My teen life passed by with me having to lead a vagrant life...But I was chosen by a mafia boss, he brought me to a training center and trained me there. It was hell there. I did nothing but train. In the end, I became strong, very strong. And I killed them, I killed every single one of them and with my own strength, serves them right.

I went on a journey to hunt for treasures; killed targets to earn money...I lived such life until now...And I'm going to die now...How pathetic, a boring and useless life...now ending. Great. Just great.

That man looked down at me. What a bad view this is. He smirked. He smirked at me and said. " 'How pitiful, 'Mr. George'. I'll be keeping this ring for you~ Isn't that nice of me? Thank you for the ring then~" This guy...I really want to bite him to death! Oh, that's right, George isn't my real name. I chose it only because it's artistic, don't you think so~? That man slipped his hand into my cloak's pocket, trying to get the ring. I tried to resist, using the very little strength I have left, I grabbed on the ring tightly. Even if I'm going to die, I won't let him get it so easily, this is my pride. My meaningless pride. He looked at my useless resist, his eye's full of disdain and mocking. Anger engulfed me, with thoughts of never letting him get it, I grabbed on the ring tighter, my nails digging into my flesh. Blood started oozing out but still, I grabbed on it without letting go.

At this time, a miracle occurred right in front of me. There's flames coming out of the ring...A beautiful and bright, white and platinum-coloured flames. I stared at it in awe. Just then the flames surrounded me, I was surprised, scared...that the fire will burn me. I resisted, trying to get rid of the flames around me. But slowly, I calmed down...This flames...are giving me a serene and warm feeling... The flames embraced me and the feeling of nervous, rage, pain...were gone. Just like the feeling of baby, hugged by his mother, I can feel peace. I've forgotten the man that's standing in front of me, forgotten about death...All of my body, including my soul have blended into the flames.

I don't get why...this flames gave me such feelings. I can only feel that I was born together with this flame. The flames blended into my body and soul perfectly without any incompatibility. In fact, I feel the most complete in the flames. My soul...keeps on telling me that this...is the flame that belongs only to me.

The man that was forgotten by me, looked at me shockingly. Staring at me as I slowly disappear along with the flames...Now, the only proof that I was once lying here is the soil that was stained by my blood...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! <strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N The title sucks, we know...If you have any suggestions, please tell us!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, except for the OC!**

_Thoughts_

"Normal talking"

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter 1~<em>

_~Am I on an Ambulance?~_

_Venue : Death Mountain._

On a nice day, wonderful weather as well, a loud whine can be heard...

"Reborn! Why do we need to come to this Death Mountain again?! Didn't we came here last time? And even Chrome and Hibari-san came!" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"So what~ Did you think that you're strong enough that you don't need any training anymore? You're Dame-Tsuna. As your tutor, I need to train you well as well as your guardians. They need training as well~" Reborn replied Tsuna as he continued walking.

Tsuna's objection was completely ignored by the Tarzan Reborn. Well, everyone except Tsuna was excited though, excluding Hibari who's standing 3 kilometers away from them.

"Sawada! Is there really bears to fight with to the extreme?! I'm so excited! I'm excited to the extreme!" Ryohei asked Tsuna excitedly.

"Eh?! Bear? Onii-san...Are you sure there are bears here?" Tsuna was slightly speechless. "Who told you so?...And you shouldn't have such reaction when you know that there are bears here!"

"Elder Pao Pao! He told me to fight those bears to the extreme!" Ryohei said with enthusiasm.

_...It's Reborn again...And...Onii-san can't even recognize that Elder Pao Pao is Reborn?_ Tsuna felt even more speechless. Oh just why can't people see through his disguise?! It's so obvious!

"Jyuudaime! Don't worry, Bears, Tigers, or even Lion, as your right-hand man, I will blast them away! I won't let them harm you!" Gokudera said confidently as Yamamoto said something with a cheerful smile. "That's right, Tsuna~ It will be fine~ We'll protect you! Ah, Gokudera, don't blast them away, that's too troublesome. It will be easier to just stab them to death, we can even eat them afterwards~ "

"T-Thank you, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto..." Tsuna smiled awkwardly, thinking that Yamamoto can be scary sometimes...

"Yakyuu-baka! Protecting Jyuudaime is the job of his right-hand man, that's me! Don't try to take over my job!"

"Don't say it like that~ Gokudera~ It's everyone's responsibility to protect Tsuna~ And I don't want you to blast those meat away..." Yamamoto smiled, thinking of those meat when Hibird's voice can be heard. "Hibari~ Hibari~" It chirped happily. At this time, a meek voice rang. "...Bossu, I'll protect you as well..."

"Chrome, I don't need your protection!"_ If I need Chrome's protection, doesn't that me even useless?! Even though I'm already Dame-Tsuna..._

"Bossu...You don't need me anymore? Do you hate me...?" Chrome's eyes slowly became wetter as she looked up at the brunet.

_Hieeee?! Oh no! I made Chrome cry! _As the thought cross Tsuna's mind, he felt a shiver down his spine.

"Kufufufu~ It's been a long time...Sawada Tsunayoshi, you have the nerve of making my cute Chrome cry...Do you have what it takes to pay? Kufufufu~" Just as Mukuro move to attack Tsuna, a fast action stopped Mukuro's attack. And the one who stopped Mukuro's attack was...Hibari.

"Hn, I'll bite you to death." Hibari held his tonfa with cloud flames tightly and looked at Mukuro excitedly. He smirked, happy that Mukuro appeared at the right time, for him to kill some time.

"Kufufufu~ Long time no see, Skylark-chan~" Mukuro dodged his attack and smirked. "Oya, oya, so happy to see me? I'll play with you then."

"W-wait, Mukuro, Hibari-san...Please don't fight, calm down..." Tsuna said with a weak and small voice.

"I'm calm, omnivore." Hibari gave a short and simple reply. _So that I can bite him to death properly and accurately_.

"H-Hibari-san..." _Is this calm?!_

"Kufufu~ I'm only protecting myself~"

_You are already attacking him! How does that count as protecting yourself?! _In the end, they started fighting against each other.

"Reborn! Hurry up and stop them!" Tsuna had no choice but to beg his tutor.

"How useless, Dame-Tsuna, it's your own family's fights. You have to handle it yourself." Reborn rejected Tsuna.

Tsuna looked back at the two. They are fighting intensely._ Arghhh, no choice then!_ Tsuna went into Hyper Dying Will Mode and got in between them.

"Mukuro, Hibari-san. Stop this."

Both of them looked at Tsuna that's in Hyper Dying Will Mode and in the end stopped fighting. Soon, Chrome came back. Tsuna let out a relieved sigh as the flames on his forehead extinguished.

"Reborn, can we go back now?" Tsuna asked expectantly.

"What are you talking about, Tsuna? The fun starts now~"

"Hieeee!" Tsuna's Hyper Intuition tells him that it definitely isn't a good thing...

"Okay, everyone~ Vongola Style Training~ Starts now~"

"Ehhhh?! You want us to swing over there using the vine?!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn that's about 1 kilo meter away. Well, even though, Tsuna yelled, he doubts Reborn will be able to hear him.

"Everyone~You need to come here using the vine~The time limit is 10 minutes! If you failed to do so, who knows how you will end up~"

Reborn said to Tsuna and the others, using Leon as a speaker. Tsuna shuddered, thinking of Reborn's punishments. "You really think it's possible to swing to the other side in only 10 minutes?! It's impossible!"

"Who says so? Look who's here already." Just then, Tsuna and the others realized Hibari was gone.

"Ah, I forgot to say, when you swing here, you need yell like the tarzan~ Like "Ahhhhh~~" Reborn gave them another order. All of them replied the same thing. "Ehhhhhh! Why?! Is there any reason to do so?!"

"Nope." _Oh. So Reborn can actually hear us..._ Tsuna thought silently.

"Okay~ Ready~Get set~ Go~" Reborn said happily.

"Why do we need to do this...Can we really do this?" Tsuna complained but still did it obediently. He grabbed the vine in front of him.

"Jyuudaime! Don't worry! I'll be with you!

"Gokudera-kun...Thank you..." Tsuna thanked Gokudera, feeling touched.

And so, everyone tried to swing to the other side using the vine. Ryohei was first. He rushed and grabbed the vine without any hesitation. But, a huge amount of arrows was shot at his direction.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna yelled nervously when Reborn's voice rang again.

"Sorry~ I forgot to add~ I set traps along the way~ A whole lots~"

Everyone went to see Ryohei's condition anxiously, they rushed to where Ryohei was a loud voice yelled. "Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei's fist shone, just like the bright sun, that's Ryohei's 'Maximum Cannon'. Ryohei's attack hit the arrows, destroying it.

"Don't worry about me, Sawada!

"Hai, Onii-san!" Tsuna felt relieved that Ryohei was fine.

"Everyone, please be careful! There's lots of trap around here!" Tsuna said as he swung.

"Jyuudaime! In front of you!"

_*Bam*_

Because Tsuna turned to warn all of them, he knock into a big tree and thus leading to a shriek. "Ahhhhh!"

Tsuna heard Reborn, saying as he fell...

"Dame-Tsuna really is dame. He avoided the traps yet knocked into a tree~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>OC's POV<strong>_

_Wh...ere is this? It's cold, and there's the smell of grass everywhere...Is this the forest? Where did that man go? I don't have the energy to open my eyes...I can't hear that man's voice...Does that mean, he left? I don't know...But it's the best if he left..._

The moist air made the wounds on my body hurt even more. But I really don't have the energy to get up and leave...Guess I'll rest here for awhile to regain my energy. I slowly fell into a deep sleep...As the sounds of the insects and birds lull me to sleep...

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh!"<p>

_How loud...What's the commotion about?_

_*Bam*_

_Ouch! It hurts! Who threw things down?! I'm a patient! And throwing rubbish is illegal!_ I was awoken by the pain, cursing a few sentences before losing consciousness again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuna and the other's POV<strong>_

"Itte..." Tsuna, with a small tear in his eye, sat up.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay?!"

"Tsuna! Are you hurt?

"Bossu..."

"Sawadaaaa! You're not hurt right!?"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei all ran to Tsuna's side. Tsuna only shook his head and smiled at them.

"Jyuudaime...Below you...A person..." Gokudera pointed at the bloody body below Tsuna.

"Hieeee! What? A person?!" Tsuna jumped, hearing what Gokudera said. _Ah! That's why the ground was soft just now! _

"Is he dead? Tsuna~ You killed him~ You finally improved~" Reborn jumped out of the bushes and said,

"Hieeee! Why did you suddenly appear? And this doesn't count as improvement! I-I killed someone...?" Tsuna paled. I'm going to be caught by police, I'll have to die... As Tsuna paled, he thought of how his future will be like. At this time, Gokudera said to Tsuna. "Don't worry, Jyuudaime, I'll blast his body to smithereens, not leaving anything behind."

"No, you can't do that..." Tsuna shook his head, opposing Gokudera's idea.

"Bossu...I think he's not dead yet..." Chrome said meekly. "Maybe he just lost consciousness..." Chrome who was observing the 'body' calmly explained.

"Is that true, Chrome?! That person isn't dead?" Tsuna asked, hoping that he didn't hear it wrong. He looked at Chrome, expectantly.

"I think so..." Chrome answered.

"Thank goodness! I didn't kill anyone! But...What should we do with him? Bring him back?" As Tsuna relaxed, he started to think about the person laying in front of him.

Everyone agreed on Tsuna's idea. "Let's carry him back to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled enthusiastically. Everyone agreed, except for Hibari who was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OC's POV<em>**

_My whole body is shaking...Like I'm on a vehicle...Does that mean I'm on an ambulance? Finally...I can go to the hospital..._

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**Please review! Reviews are extremely appreciated.**

**~Shasha0420 & PurpleCielo1117~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Except for the OC~**

**A/N If you have any good suggestion for the title, please tell us!  
><strong>

**Reply to the reviews :**

**Scarlet Clown : Thank you! I'm touched to see that there's a review! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thank you for the review!**

* * *

><p>"Mama~ Look~ Look~ I found this, isn't it pretty?" A little boy showed the white coloured flower in his hand to a elegant woman with beautiful brown hair. She smiled warmly at him. "It's really pretty, Armiel~ Mama loves it!" The woman squat down and patted the little boy's beige coloured hair. She looked at him with eyes that's full of warmth. The warm smile of the woman had always warmed the heart of the little boy. The little boy was very happy, he smiled widely at his mother. He put the flower at his mother's ear, slightly blushing. He had never did this to any other girls. The woman looked at the little boy's action quietly...Her eyes showing happiness and slightly some bitterness as well. The little boy looked at the flower that's on his mother's eyes proudly, feeling satisfied at his own work.<p>

At this time, he realized a luggage beside his mother. "Mama, why...? Where are you going...?"

The woman didn't reply anything. She looked at the little boy quietly with a serious look...Looking at the boy's beige coloured hair, looking at the boy's sky blue eyes...She wanted to remember everything...Wishing she'll not forget...Carving this into her mind.

The boy showed a worried expression. The woman who saw this, felt sad and bitter.

"Mama...?" Armiel, who didn't get an answer from his mother, looked at her worriedly.

"Mama's trying hard to remember Armiel's face..."

"Why? You can see me everyday, Mama..." The boy looked at his mother, confused.

"Mama...Mama's going to leave. To look for your father...You must look after this house, Armiel. Maybe...Maybe one day, Papa and Mama will come back."

The thing that the little boy had suspected had turned into reality. He doesn't want this...His small hands grabbed on his mother's shirt hem tightly...So tightly that his fingers had turned white.

Tears started flowing out from his sky blue eyes and slowly wetting his mother's shirt. The little boy closed his mouth tightly, not wanting to make any noise. He ignored his trembling shoulders and his now red face, still grabbing on his mother's shirt hem. He's afraid...Afraid if he let go of his hands, the person in front of him will disappear...Never seeing her again. The woman looked away, not wanting to see his son's expression.

"Mama...Are you really leaving? Armiel's going to be alone? Armiel will listen to Mama...Armiel will eat his meals properly...A-Armiel won't pick on his food anymore...Armiel will also do his homework...Mama, please don't leave Armiel. Armiel doesn't want to live in that big house alone...Mama can bring Armiel along...Armiel...Doesn't want to be alone..." The little boy said while sobbing. He begged the woman, his tears cascaded even quickly. The woman's cheek was also wet from tears.

"I-I'm sorry, Armiel...I really need to leave, and I can't bring you with me...I'm sorry." The woman took out a ring from her coat's pocket.

A ring with ancient design on it. Even though it looked like a normal ring, but it gives people a special feeling. This is a feeling that can't be explained...

The woman grabbed on the little boy's hand softly. The little boy resisted, but in the end he let go obediently. The woman put the ring on the boy'a palm and wiped the tears off the boy's cheeks. "Armiel...This ring was originally your Papa's, from now on, it will be yours, okay? This is very important to you. Please bring it along your side no matter where you go. Promise me, you have to always bring it with you." The little boy nodded as he saw the serious look on the woman's face.

"But...Why? Why do I need to bring it along with me?"

"That's because..."

The little boy disappeared. The woman disappeared. The scene disappeared. And...it blacked out.

* * *

><p>Armiel slowly opened his eyes. <em>Ah...What a hateful dream<em>. Armiel used his bandaged hand to massage his head as he feel something warm. He touched his face and realized it's wet. Tears. _It had already been so long, but I'm still crying because of this dream? How embarrassing. _He wiped away his tears. He refused to be this weak...He had cried enough.

The 6 year old him had lived and protected the house. Alone. He survived, day by day, using the huge sum of money his mother had left him. He waited for his Mama or Papa to come back with a warm smile as the days passed by. And, the ring that his Mama left for him is still too big for a Six year old. So, he strapped the ring into a necklace and wore it on his neck everyday. At night, he'll grabbed it tightly in his hands as he sleeps. Every time when his name was called, he'll turn around to look, full of anticipation, but in the end, he was disappointed.

Just like that, days passed by, years passed by, and then it was ten years.

Armiel left the house, disappointed...But he still wears the ring. And soon, he started killing people for a living. Even though at that time, he can wear the ring, he refused to do so. Because, he doesn't want to taint the ring that his parents left him with blood.

Armiel sat up slowly as he looked around his surrounding, observing carefully. He realized this isn't the hospital, it's a room. Most likely to be a boy's room.

"Ahoshi! Don't run around in Jyuudaime's house!"

"Lambo-sama will do whatever he wants! And, Tako-head, you're also running around!"

"What did you say?!"

_*Boom*_

Armiel who was sitting on the bed was dumbfounded... He was very shocked. Because the door was blasted open. And the culprit was a little baby holding a grenade...Lambo. To a patient who just woke up, this is a big shock.

But. This is only the start...

"Lambo, Dame! You cannot use grenades to blast open Tsuna-san's room door!" Ipin rushed out of the smoke created by the grenades to scold Lambo.

"Hmph! I'm Lambo-sama, Ipin, you can't control me! Gyahahahaha!"

"Oy! Ahoshi! How dare you mess up Jyuudaime's room! Triple bomb!" Gokudera threw his dynamites angrily.＂

"Gokudera-kun, no you can't! If you use your dynamites, what will happen to my room?!" Tsuna yelled behind Gokudera. Only at this, Gokudera finally realized.

At this time, a silhouette rushed to where to dynamites are. His sword shone, and the fire of the dynamites have been extinguished.

"Ahahaha~ Gokudera, you're still so hot-headed!" It was Yamamoto.

"Tch..I-I just wanted to blast that stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto with a flushed expression. When he saw Tsuna, he knelt down immediately and bow his head down to the ground. "I'm sorry, Jyuudaime! As your right hand man, I failed to protect your room and even almost destroyed it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Tsuna looked at those huge amount of extinguished dynamites and smiled at Gokudera awkwardly "I-It's fine...You didn't blast it anyway...Gokudera-kun, please get up." Gokudera got up as told. Tsuna turn back and said. "Thank you, Yamamoto-kun, if it wasn't for you, my house will be..."

"Ahahaha~ You're welcome~ Friends should help each other~"

Yamamoto is really reliable... Tsuna thought.

"Gyahahahahaha~ Tako-head can't hit me~ Tsuna and Yamamoto must obey me~ Because I'm Lambo-sama~ Gyahahaha~"

"Damn it! You stupid cow!" Gokudera rushed to Lambo's side and punched him.

"Ah~~~" Lambo cried.

"Lambo, are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

Lambo squat down at the floor, crying. He started saying "Must hold...it in...I can't!"

Lambo threw lots of grenade all over Tsuna's room.

"Wait Lambo! No!" Tsuna tried to stop Lambo.

"Ah!" At this time, Tsuna heard another yell...It was Armiel who was watching the whole thing. But because of the grenades, he can't watch anymore. Only at this time that Tsuna realize that Armiel was sitting there.

_*Boom*_

The grenades exploded...And Armiel who was very close to the grenades, fell back to the bed and lost consciousness. Armiel had only one thought before fully losing consciousness... Nowadays...Kids are dangerous as well...

Armiel woke up again, he slowly opened his eyes as he realize the amount of bandages on his body doubled. Tsuna and the others are sitting by the bed looking at Armiel. The state the room is in now is very...Miserable.

Tsuna's face was pale. Gokudera was lying on the floor, unconscious ad Bianchi came in just now. Only Yamamoto who is still smiling cheerfully and Reborn who was sitting on his head is looking at Armiel. And the one who create such mess...Lambo and Ipin followed Maman out to buy stuffs.

Armiel looked at all of them. Yamamoto who was the most energetic out of all of them now asked him. "Are you okay?"

Armiel who was asked, thought that it was hard to answer. In such situation, should he reply he's fine because he's still alive? Or should he reply he's not fine as he almost died?

"Yes..." In the end, Armiel answered normally.

"How did you end up with such injuries?" Yamamoto asked another question that was hard to answer.

"Because some some reasons..."

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, this brown hair boy is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tako-head there is Gokudera Hayato, and this baby sitting on my head is Reborn, what's your name?"

"My name is...G-George..." Armiel still couldn't tell other people his real name, and what's more, this people here are strangers... even though they did save his life.

Just like that, Tsuna's house went through a chaos and slowly went back to peaceful. And Armiel will stay at Tsuna's house before he recovers fully...

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please Review! Thank you so much for who favourited/followed/ reviewed! _*Bows*_  
><strong>

**Will update soon~**

**~Shasha0420 And PurpleCielo1117~**


End file.
